


Variation on a Theme: Stormspire Fall

by lonestarjdv



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestarjdv/pseuds/lonestarjdv
Summary: Forgive me if this has already been done. This was the first thing in a long time that I HAD to write down. New to all of *waves hand around* this; so please also forgive my lack of tagging/formatting savvy. Come see my very safe for work tdp fandom on twitter @lonestarjdv
Relationships: Rayllum - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Variation on a Theme: Stormspire Fall

Callum jumps after Rayla and falls, watching her as she continues to fall facing the ground.

Rayla turns until she is facing upward, and when she recognizes Callum falling above her, her look of resignation turns to one of horror, panic, and calculation. She was prepared to sacrifice herself, but someone else? Callum?

She tries to slow her fall, spreading her arms and legs, to reach him.

Callum reaches out and falls faster toward her. He starts repeating Manus Pluma Volantis as he falls, hoping to have wings when he reaches her.

They connect in mid air and briefly hold each other. Callum starting to panic a little, Rayla clearly trying to formulate a plan to save them both, or at least save Callum. After a moment, she comes up empty and her mood turns to frustration, anger, and sadness. She leans back to look Callum in the eyes.

“Why?” she says. “Callum, Why? You should have let me fall.”

Calum takes a deep breath and collects himself. “ I can’t lose you like this. You mean too much to me.”

Rayla is momentarily speechless.

Callum closes his eyes, breathes in and recites Manus Pluma Volantis.

The wings come.

He opens his eyes, pupils blown wide.

His voice is hushed, breathy, but confident. “I love you, Rayla.”

“I love you, too, you big dummy.”

Rayla tightens her arms around Callum’s neck and presses her lips to his.

  
//

They land at the top of the spire and Rayla releases Callum. He’s winded and bends over, his hands/wings on his knees. When he recovers he straightens and looks at his arms/wings. He takes the moment, feet safely on ground to celebrate his accomplishment, sweeping up Rayla in his wings again.

“Rayla! I did it! It worked! I did Manus Pluma Volantis!”

Rayla, stunned, eyes wide. “Wait, you didn’t already know that you could do that?”

Callum grins sheepishly

Rayla clutches Callum tighter, moves in to rest her forehead on his. “MY hero”


End file.
